


[Podfic] Servant Song

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Episode 96
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Their first night at sea, Caduceus and Fjord finally have a much needed check-in about what happened at the Menagerie, and how Caduceus is doing after all of that.(Badly. The answer is badly.)
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Servant Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servant Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873381) by [MithrilWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrilWren/pseuds/MithrilWren). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/servantsong_202003/Servant%20Song.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/servantsong_202003/Servant%20Song.mp3) | 17 MB | 0:24:20  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/servantsong_202003/Servant%20Song.m4b)  
  
| 18 MB | 0:24:20


End file.
